


A Royal Consort

by cosmicbloom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Use of the Force, KYLO REN IS GONNA MAKE A SCENE AND SO WILL THE OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Royalty, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Switching, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbloom/pseuds/cosmicbloom
Summary: After the death of your father the King of Nevias, who presided over own the third-largest military within the entire galaxy as well as the highest concentrate of Hfredium, a rare mineral used in the construction of most starships, you are shocked to discover his dying wish was to marry you off to Lord Commander Kylo Ren of the First Order in hope of keeping the peace between two the greatest military forces as war approaches.As your duty as the princess, you fulfill his wish to only find that the man you are destined to marry is far more complex than you expected.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Sunsets are better than Funerals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Notes to keep in mind
> 
> 1\. This planet and Royal house are completely my own creation and with that i will try my hardest to explain its structure and image.
> 
> 2\. I'll attach links to what I'm imaging in a lot of moments if that helps
> 
> 3\. this will get explicit down the line so uhhh keep that in mind

[Nevias](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2533343519278198/) always looked beautiful during sunset. The pink and orange hues above reflected against the ocean, enough to believe you were living in a cloud. For just a second I felt at peace, a feeling not felt since my coronation a year ago. With my eyes closed, I began to hum, taking in the warmth of the sun for just another moment before––

The sound of two knocks rang against my door and with that entered four guards.

“Its time your highness” spoke Tinor Vanda, Head Commander of House Neval’s Royal Guard.

“In a moment Commander.” I opened my eyes and looked off to the ocean again. The hues began to fade to reveal the glowing lights below of the city. I heard a loud riff as a starfighters flew through the sky shooting green and white fireworks, the color of our house. Cheered rang through the city below, it felt like a celebration but it was merely a sign of respect.

The king has died–– my father has died. He was cold and distant, hated the wind and sea storms, but he knew how to rule and that was all that matters. Everyone respected him, our planet had the third-largest military within the entire galaxy (consisting of the Royal Neval Guards, the Grand Army of Nevias, and Galatic Fighters of the East) as well as the highest concentrate of Hfredium, a rare mineral used in the construction of most starships. By the time he was twenty-four, he led our military through the Galatic Civil War as our Planet was subject to numerous raids as well as the Battle of Jento, where our troops defeated Darth Vader’s Death Squadron in hopes they wouldn’t steal our resources. When the War ended the people loved him, flowers flew through the city streets, and songs were made to tell his story of victory. But atlas as heroes die. Now, 30 years later illness took over him and shortly passed.

My fingers ran against the braid in my hair, remembering how my father used to curse while trying to twist the strands to create the requested style. I laughed. My back straightened and I turned to look at the guards. They all knelt their heads in respect, but I knew they too were mourning.  
“I’m ready.”

\---

The ceremony was held outside of the Castle, upon the cliffs. My father would often look off to the ocean there so it felt fitting. The path to the top was beautiful, thousands of string lights hovered above the stone steps. I walked slowly to the top as guards both behind and in front of me led me to the front. Members of the Royal Court, friends, creature beyond our planet, and once enemies line the paths with candles in hands. By the time I got to the top, I was out of breath. Sweat dripped off my face, hitting the large stones at my feet. I finally saw my father, laid upon a bed of flowers with a sword in hand.

I don’t want to say I am jealous but he seems so at peace. I suppose that due to the fact he is dead. Kriff I need to get ahold of myself.

My mother spoke first, discussing their first encounter with each other, this consisted of both of them marrying each other the day they met. Her family is one of the richest in the galaxy meaning it was only natural she was to marry someone of similar status. This was traditional, a planned marriage, usually one with mutual benefits. The same is likely to become of me, but I knew this, It was my royal duty to bring glory and safety to my people. Luckily they suited each other, I don’t believe they loved each other, not really, but they respected each other and kept out of each other’s ways as they did their own duties.

My mother’s speech was short but it left others in tears, she was good at talking but tragically I was an awful listener so whatever she had said went in one ear and out the other. I was told to speak by my family so with that I got up and walked to the podium. Before I did I noticed someone in black robes with a metal mask to match. With him stood a pale man with gingered locks and tight face, they both seemingly looked uninterested with the service altogether. I turned away from the distraction and read the speech I presented.

“Thank you all for coming this evening to mourn the loss of my father King Tonis Vene of House Neval.” I spoked as a princess would, as a leader should. I scanned the room, commended our military and allies for their years of support. Honored those who mentored my father as well as celebrated his victories and greatest achievements. I told them about his unconditional love for his people and family and ended with our house words.”

“Through righteousness, all will prevail,” I called.

“Through righteousness, all will prevail.” the crowd repeated. With that, my father’s body was carried to the rocky shores and cast out to sea. A single flaming arrow flung high, landing upon his body bursting the flowers into flame.

The ceremony has been completed.

\---

My father’s wake lasted an hour–– or at least it felt like it. My mother felt it necessary to talk to everyone as they all came so far to show their respect. I drank about five glasses of wine throughout the night both to keep me numb and busy. As I thought finally the night would come to a close my mother called to me.

“My dear please come, we would like to talk to talk to you.” I turned around and saw my mother and my uncle talking to the men I saw earlier, the redhead and the walking piece of metal. I gracefully walked over keeping my back straight. My father always told me to always look as if I am the most important person in the room as most likely I am.

“This is Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Warlord, a Commander of the First Order and with him General Armitage Hux the Commanding Officer of the First order.” Not even a day since my father’s body was burned by the eyes of those here and I am in the presence of sworn enemies of Nevias.

The General bowed before me while the tin can remained still.

“We heard of your father’s passing and came to pay our respects. Before his death he came to us offering resources and minerals for the First Order, he requested that in part we would not destroy your beautiful planet.” I turned to my mother waiting for her to respond but it was me the General wanted a response from.

“Thank you for coming but I do not find it likely my father would offer enemies of our planet resources for protection as we too have great military strength.” I was angry, my father wouldn’t–– couldn’t have made peace with murderers such as the first order.

“See, but he did. He believed Nevias has faced enough destruction, that it was time for peace and order to reign. We have the contract detailing the requirements of the deal if you so please to read as proof. He also believed in order to make sure no destruction would be placed upon this city, that a marriage between our two strengths would be necessary.” My knuckles turned white as I bawled my hands into fists. My breath became shaky trying to conjure the right words to say. Marriage? Marriage.

“I--” I stuttered.

“My daughter seems taken back. I think we should continue this conversation tomorrow over breakfast. Tonight should be about the mourning of her father not his past inquisitions. We thank you greatly for coming and will be providing you a place of stay without our castle until this is all settled.”

I always have something to say or yell, or even scream but nothing felt right. I kept looking at my feet. I feel so small. Closing my eyes I remembered the sunset and how much peace it brought me. Oh to be the sun, basking in warmth and fury.

I peered up again a new strength built inside me. “If my father’s dying wish were to be this marriage than it is my duty as his daughter and heir to fulfill that wish. I want the full contract placed on my bed in the next three hours I will agree upon it if and only if I know my father’s words are true. With that who will I be marrying?”

“Me” the man called Kylo Ren speaks, well rather muffles as his mask protects his true voice. He turns away and heads back down the cliffs.

“Thank you for allowing us to stay. The contract will be given to your mother in due time and sent to your quarters accordingly. Kylo and I will you tomorrow at breakfast.” The red-head followed after the black mask and soon disappeared within the distance.

I looked at my uncle and mother who looked filled with guilt. They knew this was the wrong time for this conversation but it had to happen as the first order is not one to waste time.

“Daughter I know this was not as you expected but please I know your father well and he spoke about this. He didn’t know how to tell you because he worried you wouldn’t be ready. When the illness came he hardly remembered anything. I should have told you earlier I do apologize my dear.” Her bother held her hand sharing the guilt with her.

I was ready. I always was since the moment they placed a crown on my head. I promised to bring justice and glory to Nevias and I will.

I gazed at them both, reminded them to place the contract on my bed as soon as they can, and headed back down the cliff.


	2. The Contract

I woke to two maidens opening my blinds. I felt like I hardly slept but atlas it was the morning. 

“Princess your mother says you have an important breakfast in an hour. You got to get ready.” Myra shoved me out of bed. My head hit the floor. 

“Ow” I rubbed my palm against my temples trying the ease the pain. I’ve known Myra since I was a baby. She has dressed, bathed, fed, and practically raised me for my entire life. 

I finally got up and was stripped. Myra and the other maiden began to dress me in a dark green skirt with a gold plated decal at the waist. My breasts were cupped each by the same fabric while strings of textiles roped around my bodice keeping it all in place. The royal family paid no expense for their couture. Most of it was shipped from the designers on Naboo. Myra proceeded to twist my hair in one long braid placed against the spine my back. It was practical as it kept out of my face and wasn’t terrible to look at. 

Keeping my mind on the design of my hair kept me distracted as the mere thought of breakfast conversation soon to come left my stomach in knots. 

“All done my star.” My lips curled at the nickname Myra gave me. When I was eight I would refuse to sleep within the castle walls as I wanted to do was count all the stars. There were always too many to count but I was convinced I could. I placed blankets and pillows to sit on and just looked up and counted. Guards would have to endure every number as my mother feared an assassin in the night would take me. They were part of the fun though, they cheered when I would find a constellation and correct me if I missed one. Myra found it all amusing my insisted I sleep inside as stars to need to rest. 

She said, “in order be seen they sleep during the day to gain energy so they can shine bright at night.” It amused me greatly but I soon understand I couldn’t stay awake forever. the moments outside counting stars have ended but the memory will last a lifetime.

I followed the guards to the dining hall and escorted me to my seat. The dining table is covered with hor d’oeuvres; chopped up Meiloorun Fruit, bread, cheeses, spreads, small sandwiches, fruit cakes, as well as the traditional tea. No one had touched a piece of it since I entered and I can suspect none will by the end of this conversation. 

My Uncle sat beside me bearing our house sigil against his chest along with the traditional Nevias dress robes. My mother, like me, adorned with a green gown though far more modest. In front of me, the same men of the night prior, the night of my father’s funeral. How strange that feels so long ago despite it being nearly 6 hours. They were both wearing the same version of their attire of last night but with the addition of our royal crest pinned against their First Order patch. It’s a requirement to wear the pin if you are a guest of House Neval. 

I looked at Commander Ren, this time in daylight. His mask still on his head, you could hear the steady breathing of his chest filtering in and out. I wonder if he is tragically mutilated, covered in scars, and burns from all the destruction he’s caused. What if is old and grey? I couldn’t look away. He shot his head towards me, realizing I have been staring all this time. 

“Did you receive the paperwork.” He asked. Not even a good morning. His deep voice sparked through mean, goosebumps crawling against my arms. 

I have read the contract. All of it was authentically my father. If not for the handwriting his mere words told me it was him. The way he wrote my name always had a small curve at the last letter, and there within ink was clear as the stars in the sky: the curve. He wrote so eloquently compared to his speeches. If not a ruler he would have been a great writer. 

All in his fine print wrote; To secure the status and preservation of the great planet of Nevais I decree, King Tonis Vene of House Neval, my daughter be married to Lord Commander Kylo Ren. The resources given to the First Order will be exchanged for the safety of my people who’s new King and Queen will ensure.

“I did read the contract written by my father and yes, I admit it was him that wrote it. I am aware of the traditions of this House but I hope you do as well. The King and Queen rule as equals. If married you are expected to dedicate your life to Nevais and it’s people. As I am to understand you have constant prior engagements to attend to. With that in mind, I will have primary control and ruling power as this marriage is nothing but a trade rather than an interest of territorial control.” I didn’t expect my voice to become to harsh but he had to understand this is what is to happen. 

My mother coughed, indicating I have crossed a line of some sort. “She only means to make sure our people are safe. You are such a busy man, being your position within the First Order, that it would be only expected that my daughter would have more time to well–– lead than you. But still, under law as well as traditional the Queen and King will have the same ruling jurisdiction. Whenever you are present here on Nevais, you will both have equal say over matters.” 

General Hux nodded him head. “I understand where you are coming from, we have no reason to intrude or cause harm to Nevais over its people. Though when married, it will not be me or you to decide this planet’s fate, it will be theirs.” He notions to both you and the walking tin can. 

“As long as the First Order receives the minerals promised no blood will be shed.” Kylo for the second time makes himself known. “I expect us to married from two days from now, from then the Order will be here to get what was a need.” He grabs the paper in front of us as well as the feather inked pen placed beside it and writes his name.

“Write your name” I look at him. This is was it. I was getting married to an absolute asshole. My mother exhausted and probably still in mourning waits for my response. 

“You will get your resources, but if you ever touch my people or question my leadership I will personally send all our reinforcements against the First Order and kill you myself.” I grab the paper and pen from his hand and sign my name. For a moment I just stare at him. The tension in the room could be cut with the knife but I like it. I felt like I was finally talking like a queen rather than the weak princess of a dead father. 

“I will call the court and begin the process to prepare for the wedding.” my mother sipped her tea while I continued to look at my future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> BReakdown
> 
> Planet Name: Nevias  
> House Name: The Reigning Royal House of Neval  
> House words: Through righteousness, all will prevail
> 
> What her dress looks like: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/108297566019498579/  
> Nevias inspo: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/2533343519278198/


End file.
